For monitoring pressure in the tire of a motor vehicle wheel, a tire pressure sensor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,137 by mounting the tire pressure sensor through a port in the wheel rim.
However, such a prior art has a drawback that the wheel rim should be further processed or formed with the port (such as a female-threaded hole) to install the sensor through the wall of the wheel rim, causing processing difficulty and increasing cost.
Meanwhile, a conventional wheel rim assembly may comprise several pieces, such as three pieces including a wheel disc, having convex and concave portion formed in the bore of the wheel rim. The concave portion or an annular groove recessed in the wheel rim may collect rain water or even snow in a cold weather to thereby influence a driving safety especially when running at a high speed.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional vehicle wheel, and invented the present vehicle protection device.